


Invaded

by Mizzztery



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Funny, Humor, In Character, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, ZAGR - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzztery/pseuds/Mizzztery
Summary: After 7 years of insanity, Professor Membrane is tired of Dib and Zim's shenanigans. While he distracts Dib he asks Gaz to talk to Zim to see if she can get him to stop. She agrees but things escalate quickly.I do not own Invader Zim! Jhonen Vasquez does! Praise him! Reviews are appreciated very much :) this is my first public fan fiction. Oneshot. Lemon so beware.
Relationships: Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Invaded

  
It has been seven years since the green alien menace known as Invader Zim began his mission here on earth. Seven annoying, loud and destructive years! Between him and an insane big headed human named Dib, the world knew little of peace and quiet! In fact majority of the population were now deaf due to being exposed to so much screaming matches, explosions, crashes, and whatnot. While most of the population looked away, it was not an option for members of the membrane family.

Professor Membrane in particular was reaching a boiling point!

“Daughter! I have an important request to ask of you!” he asked of his now 18 year old daughter while gently grabbing her shoulders.

"What is it Dad?" She asked.

"Your INSANE brother and his foreign friend are driving ME INSANE! I thought they would've grown out of this already! I was hoping maybe YOU can reason with them!" He shouted dramatically.

"You don't think I've tried Dad? Dib doesn't listen to me" she grumbled.

"I know but what about his friend? Maybe he will be more reasonable? Just try it honey! I'll do my part and keep Dib busy with me in the lab and hopefully get his mind more focused on REAL SCIENCE!" He explained.

Invader Zim and the word reasonable don't mix however Gaz had a soft spot for her father and agreed.

"Okay dad I'll see what I can do just please keep Dib away or I won't be able to get a word in" she said.

Later on Gaz went to skool now a senior and unfortunately due to all the chaos they caused, both Dib and Zim were in her class because they were held back a year. Today at least Dib was out of the way and she could observe the alien without interference before making her move. 

She caught him out of the corner of her eye and she hid her face behind her gameslave, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

 _"Damn! I've never really checked him out before... He's not bad looking"_ she thought to herself.

It's true she never cared for most things outside of her videogames and preferred to immerse herself into them. Now being somewhat forced to actually confront Zim face to face is going to be more challenging than she originally thought. Yes she could just threaten him like in the past, but it would just be a temporary fix plus looking upon his figure she was getting different ideas.

He was taller now about 6'2 and slim, still had green skin and a black wig but it looked better than it used it too. He had grown out of his invader uniform and just wore a big black shirt instead and with some black jeans and boots.

"Gir! Don't answer the door not even for the pizza guy! No! I don't care! Nooo! And DO NOT GO into the equipment room just stay in the living room...No! No! Ok ok... I'll get you nachos and ice cream after skool ok bye" Zim was talking to his crazy robot through some device connected to his PAK.

He felt someone watching him.

 _"Shit!"_ She thought.

"What're staring at Gaz Demon!? Has your PITIFUL Big headed brother sent you to spy on me?" He yelled.

"Just going to class Zim if you don't want me staring you shouldn't scream all the time!" Gaz explained.

"ZIM DOES NOT SCREAM ALL THE TIME!" He shouted with his hands and the air and ground shook and cracked around him.

Gaz held back a snicker also unbeknownst to her she was blushing.

"Eeh? What the hell? What's wrong with you today? Why is your face so red?" Zim asked and cautiously moved closer to the purple haired "demon" as he called her.

Gaz had also grown although not much, she was about 5'4 and slender, still had her purple hair but now it was to her shoulders now everything else was left to the imagination because when her boobs came in she was embarrassed and decided to hide them under layers of shirts.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Gaz answered.

He stared at her before she broke the silence. She looked up hesitantly

"Anyways Zim I wanted to talk to you alone" she said awkwardly

 _"Omg this is gonna be harder than I thought! What is wrong with me?"_ she thought to herself.

Zim smirked suddenly feeling smug "OH Really? Little Gaz wants to speak to the almighty Zim alone huh? What for?"

His smug face both irritated her and turned her on, she decided she wasn't going to let him have the upper hand. She approached him seductively and whispered in his ear

"Let's ditch school and go to your place... Unless you're scared" she teased.

"Zim? Scared? Of you? Don't make me laugh Gaz demon! Muhahaha!" He cackled.

That evil laugh couldn't hide the nervousness in his face.

"Let's go then!" She said and grabbed his arm making him blush now.

They made their way to Zim's house before going in he deactivates his lawn gnomes before opening the door for Gaz. She gave him a warm smile as she walked by which both surprised and scared him.

"Okay Gaz demon we're here now so hurry up tell me what you want!" He spoke in a hurried tone actively trying not to look her in the eye... Though he wasn't sure why.

The tides have turned he had become the timid one and she had all the power, an evil smirk appeared on her face

"What's the rush Zim? We have all day... Why don't you take off your disguise I know it's uncomfortable" she said while touching his face.

"AHHH HAAA! FILTHY GAZ BEAST! This was just a PITIFUL attempt to get my guard down! As if YOU could SEDUCE someone as amazing as ZIM! PATHETIC!" He screamed as he backed away but hit the wall.

Gaz sighed

"Calm down will you? I'm not Dib I don't care that you're alien or if you want to destroy humanity"

"YOU LIE!!" he screamed again she approached him yet again this time grabbing both his arms before crashing her lips on his.

She softened her grip on his arms and moved them to her hips. At first being hesitant, Zim debated on throwing her out but upon feeling her soft lips on his decided against it. Even he didn't know why or what was going on, all he knew was that he liked it and wanted to continue and just then Gaz broke the kiss and looked away awkward and blushing, her nerve now gone.

" _Okay Gaz play it cool, don't let him know how nervous you are! This is just like another level of a videogame! You can do this!"_ She needed to calm her beating heart. She's never felt more alive.

"Gaz? Why did you stop? What was that anyway?" A frustrated Zim shouted.

She turned to face him again

"Come on don't tell me you don't know what a kiss is? You've been here long enough to know" she was still nervous avoiding eye contact.

"OF COURSE I DO! I... Just never expected that from you... Of all people... I also never expected to like it" He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Isn't this kissing thing something you do with a mate? Certainly not an enemy as brilliant as I am?" He inquired.

"You're Dib's enemy not mine! I never really minded you even if you can be annoying sometimes" she smiled again taking the alien by surprise.

"I still think this is some kind of earth creature trick!" He looked away blushing.

"Well it's not and if you don't mind I'm gonna get more comfortable" she said slyly while tugging at her baggy sweatshirt watching him as he slowly started look back at her.

She took off the sweatshirt followed by another baggy black t shirt until she was in just a tank top. Zim stared in awe at her chest in particular, she had grown to about C cup. He didn’t understand why earth males focused so much on these “boobs” as they called them and yet he couldn’t look away…

"Oh so that's why you started wearing all those shirts! To hide your meat bags!" He laughed.

"SHUT UP! THEY'RE CALLED BOOBS ZIM!" she was really angry and embarrassed now and her face was redder than ever she gave him a hard punch in the arm.

"Ahhh Damnit! I didn't mean anything bad by it they actually look really nice!" He replied backing away.

"Oh really? Well I'll make you a deal big bad invader... You expose yourself to me and I'll expose myself to you" she was getting brave again.

Zim's eyes drank in the form of the fiery human before deciding "Deal!"

He knew this wasn't the smartest course of action but at this point he didn't really care. He had a taste of affection and wanted more if need be he could just erase her mind later. 

Gaz was hoping he would take the bait, this started out as a favor to her dad, then it turned into messing with Zim for fun but now it seems her hormones were taking over and dare she say "feelings". She took off her boots and started to take off her black leggings

"Let me! You'll take too long!" Zim had shouted he moved over to the couch and started to move his hands up her skirt making her gasp ever so slightly.

She looked down at the crouching alien with her nerves coming back wanting to stop him but couldn't seem to be able to vocalize this need. Zim was taken back as he slowly took off the black leggings revealing her pale legs without even realizing it he started to rub her left leg enjoying the way it made her gasp again.

"Hey! You can look but you can't touch...yet" she yelled.

Backing off Zim stood up and proceeded to tear off his contacts and wig

"You're right I'm much more comfortable now and I can see your inferior form much better" Zim said darkly.

 _"Omg has it really been so long since I've seen him out of his disguise? He was hot before but Holy shit! Yeah I'm in trouble now"_ she thought to herself.

It seemed as though Zim could see right through her at this point

"Like what you see yes? Of course you do! But don't let that distract you... We made a deal Gaz demon" he stared darkly with a wicked grin.

Gaz gulped and complied next taking off her skirt and tank top standing in just a purple bra and panties.

"That's my favorite color you know" he smirked.

Gaz shuddered his voice was deeper and darker than it used to be, she hated to admit it but he was intimidating.

"You know you're still completely dressed this isn't fair" she claimed.

"Yes yes I suppose I can indulge your puny _pretty_ eyes with my superior form!" He smiled.

 _"Was that compliment in there?"_ she asked herself inwardly.

He takes off his gloves first revealing his claws, then his shirt, Gaz's eyes widened at his exposed chest he had no nipples but he was definitely toned. As if in a trance Gaz walked over to him again, embraced him and kissed him again.

This time Zim was more comfortable he had one hand in her hair gently stroking it and the other around her waist. They deepened the kiss and Gaz was the one inserted her tongue into his mouth for a split second he was disgusted but instinct took over and his tongue played with hers. Both of them were getting heated now Gaz had her arm around Zim's neck and the other she started rubbing his chest slowly making her way down below his waist causing a groan from him.

She broke the kiss again and stared at him with a rare fiery glow from her amber eyes before unfastening her bra. She grabbed his hand

"You... Can touch now but gently... I've never done this before" she said.

"You want Zim to be the first to take you huh Gaz?" He smirked.

"Do you even know how?" She asked "OF COURSE I DO! I'm an Irken Invader! We're trained to be the best at EVERYTHING... And I do mean everything" Zim blushed furiously.

He didn't... He didn't know anything about this except what little he learned in health class. He wasn’t about to let her know that though, he began kissing her again more aggressively this time determined to show his superiority. He moved his mouth to her neck while grabbing one of her breasts liking the feeling more than he thought he would. Gaz has never been touched in such a way and couldn't stop the soft moans coming from her mouth further exciting the alien who was licking and biting her neck.

He stopped to press a button on the couch and it folded into a bed.

"This will give us more room little Gaz" he whispered.

He moved his mouth to her chest now causing more louder moans from Gaz. She felt a warm wet sensation in her panties and a growing need for more.

"Zim take off your pants!" She ordered breathlessly.

He stood up and struggled to get out of his pants and release his throbbing member. He was packing 12 inches and it was green and scaly... Definitely not of this world still Gaz grabbed it ever so slightly and started stroking.

"Oh shit! Damn that feels good Gaz!" He said startled not expecting the sensation.

Gaz smirked knowing he was going to love what else she had in mind she got on all fours and slowly started licking before putting half of his cock on her mouth.

"Fuck!!! Oh fuck that's good don't stop" he practically screamed while grabbing her hair.

She continued sucking slowly then she squeezed her boobs between his cock moving back and forth while licking the tip loving every bit of this. Zim was groaning moaning mess at this point close to his breaking point. Gaz then stopped playing around and took all of him deep in her throat and started bobbing back and forth with a tighter grip than ever in her hair

"Gaz! Gaz! I feel like I'm gonna explode! Ah ah oh shit!" He screamed before releasing into her mouth.

Gaz swallowed and licked her lips savoring the taste which wasn't bad. She looked up at a very satisfied alien out of breath.

"Well Zim? It's my turn now" she smirked and took off her panties before proceeding to lay on the bed.

He looked at her confused not really knowing what to do she frowned and pushed his head between her legs. He started slowly and kiss between her thighs before giving a long lick down her slit

"Oh My God! Do that again!" She gasped while grabbing the sheets.

He did as he was told and moved his snake like tongue all up and down her folds getting creative around her clit the tip of his tongue swirled around and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ahhh Zim that's so good" she moaned.

He loved the way his name sounded when she was moaning it and continued what she liked until she was close to her own climax...

"Zim! Zim I'm so close don't stop!" She begged. He stopped

"No can do Gaz demon!" He had an evil grin as looked upon the squirming female.

"WHY NOT YOU BASTARD!" She shouted furiously.

"How badly do you want me Gaz? Tell me? Tell me and I shall give pleasure but if you don't we stop right now" he was liking this too much.

Gaz hated giving in but he was too much, she needed him now

"Zim please this is awkward enough just fuck me already!"

" _Crap I didn't mean to say fuck now he's gonna be rough"_ she worried to herself.

He pounced on top of her and looked down and saw the worry on her face

"Don't worry Gaz, Zim will be gentle I know how fragile you humans are" he whispered and kissed her gently.

Gaz sighed trying to mentally prepare herself for what was to come

"Zim... I'm a virgin I don't know if you know this but it hurts a lot the first time" she was shaking.

"Do you want me stop then?" He asked

"No just go very slowly" she answered.

He nodded and positioned himself above her slowly pushing through her barrier. She flinched and grabbed his back he held her other hand intertwining their fingers and his kissed her again before pulling out slowly.

"It's okay keep going" she said softly.

He entered her again feeling her tight walls around him fighting the urge to curse in pleasure as he did previously. Somehow even knowing next to nothing about humans and their emotions he knew deep down this was more than just a dirty act now. Gaz was vulnerable and he wasn't used to it at all he didn't want to tease or upset her anymore. He wanted this to be enjoyable for her.

He began thrusting at slightly faster pace now watching her face to make sure she was enjoying it.

"Mmm Zim yes that's good you can go faster now ahh!" She moaned and he complied.

He grabbed her hips and thrust into her again feeling a burst of liquid on his skin, he flinched slightly as it reminded him of rain but it didn't burn him. He continued this quickened pace and became a moaning mess himself as he felt her wet tight walls causing extreme pleasure around him. He didn't think he could feel any greater pleasure but then Gaz stroked one of his antennae!

"Oh Fuck! Gaz! Mmm!" He couldn't hold back his curses anymore.

"Yes Zim yes I'm almost there!" She screamed.

He slammed into her one last time before they both climaxed. Zim then collapsed next to Gaz, both of them out of breath. After a few minutes Zim broke the silence

"Well that escalated quickly didn't it?" He chuckled.

Gaz laughed and cuddled next to him. He smiled lost in the moment he as he held a snuggling Gaz in his arms loving the embrace. He had never felt anything like this in his life, never felt so happy, so warm so wanted. Nobody ever wanted him… nobody except

“HIII MASTER!!! WHY YOU NAKED??? WHERE’S MY NACHOS???”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this! I've never written a lemon before and it was as fun as it was difficult. If you have any constructive criticism I would love and appreciate it because I know I suck at details lol. Also I know I kinda rushed it towards the end but that's because I wanted it to be a one shot and not chapters and chapters of trying to get to the "good" stuff lol.


End file.
